


Malaise

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this tbh, Komaru and fam are mentioned briefly so yanno, its just really not a happy fic but not really a sad one either???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Ma•laise — (n.) a general feeling of discomfort, illness, or uneasiness whose exact cause is difficult to identify.





	

Makoto Naegi felt horrid.

There was nothing physically wrong with him, he'd checked thrice. He was just feeling…strange. Not even in a good, tingly, exciting way. Just an…uncomfortable, uneasy feeling that spread throughout his whole body.

His mom had checked his temperature and declared him fine, but sent him off to bed with a small pill just in case, calling the school to make sure they knew he would be out. She always was a bit overly-cautious like that.

He rolled around in his bed, feeling simultaneously too hot and too cold. He hadn't come into contact with anyone sick as far as he knew, and even is he did, he always made sure to wash his hands thoroughly and not touch his face. He almost never got sick at all!

Every so often, one of his friends would text him to ask if he was alright. He said he wasn't sure, and after a quick conversation, turned off his phone. The brightness of the tiny screen was beginning to give him a headache.

He stayed in this stage of discomfort for quite sometime, until around one in the afternoon. He'd spent most of the day either staring at a wall and daydreaming or actually asleep, so he felt pretty well-rested when he finally managed to crawl out of bed.

Still, that slightly strange twinge was still there, reminding him every few minutes that something just want quite right.

The afternoon went by in a flash after that, and eventually, it was time for dinner. Makoto, Komaru, and their parents all sat at the table and munched on some leftovers from the night before. 

In the middle of eating, his mom slid something over to him. Apparently, a rather large envelope had come in the mail for him, bearing the Hope's Peak Academy crest. All eyes fell on him, and suddenly, the twinge in his gut felt like it was pounding on him, he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up.

Despite his nausea, he opened the seal and slid the contents onto the table. What seemed to be a guide to Hope's Peak Academy itself, and a letter.

Makoto Naegi began to read.

"To Naegi Makoto,"

"This year, we decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students."

All of the others gripped the table tightly in anticipation, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High School Level Good Luck"."

Komaru jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly, his mom practically tearing up. His father looked more like an excited puppy than a proud father, but he definitely got his message across. Makoto, thought he was obviously excited to some extend himself, wasn't celebrating quite as much.

The uneasiness in his stomach remained.

**Author's Note:**

> BY THE WAY THERE, I do requests. So if you request stuff in the comments, that's probably a thing I'll end up writing. Fandoms currently include all the DR games/visual novels, TF2, Homestuck, Osomatsu-San, and Eddsworld, so like *finger guns* …heyo.


End file.
